


Date

by damagederudite



Series: Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [2]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, i did this for the sapphics ok, i needed a jeanlyn date so i wrote one, jeanine is an awkward lesbian and evelyn is an adorable bisexual, set three years after the series is set, tris and evelyn are friends now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite
Summary: Jeanine and Evelyn go on a little date to try and figure out what is going on between them.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews, Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Series: Damagederudite's Jeanlyn oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Date

“Who are you going on a date with?” Tris asks, taking a sip of water and sitting on Evelyn’s bed.

“No one that you know.” Evelyn says, pulling a dress out of her wardrobe. She spins around with it in front of her. “What do you think?” 

Tris shrugs. “Sure, yeah.” 

“Tris! I really need to look good!” Evelyn whines.

“And I really need to know who you are going out on a date with!” Tris exclaims.

“As I said it’s no one you know.” Evelyn mutters, placing the dress back on the rack. 

“The least you can do is show me a picture. Or at least describe him!” Tris places the glass of water down on the table. “Why won’t you tell me?” Tris senses that Evelyn is refusing to tell her for a reason. They have gotten close over the past few years and they share everything now. She doesn’t understand why Evelyn needs to hide this. 

Evelyn sighs, walking over to Tris and sitting next to her on the double bed. She plays with the blanket in between her fingers and builds up the courage to tell her. “Well for a start it's not a ‘he’ Tris.” 

“Oh?” Tris’ eyes widen, she wasn’t expecting that. Is that why she is hiding it? “I would hope that you know that I have no problem with that, Evelyn. So is it a ‘she’?” Evelyn nods. “So what’s her name?” 

“That’s what I’m nervous to tell you…” Evelyn whispers. 

Tris stretches her hand out and puts it on Evelyn’s hand. “Why? I’m not going to judge you Evelyn.”

“You are.” 

Tris shakes her head. “I promise that I won’t.”

“You’re going to regret that promise.” Evelyn mutters. She forces herself to look Tris in the eyes and just say it. “Her name is Jeanine.” 

Tris chokes. “Like Jeanine Jeanine?” She really hopes that Evelyn will scream ‘no’ and they will laugh about how ridiculous it is that she would ever think that… but she doesn’t. 

Evelyn nods. “Jeanine Jeanine.” 

“Oh… Well… I said I wouldn’t judge.”

“I know that’s impossible in this kind of situation. It’s okay that you are taken aback… all I am asking is that you don’t tell Tobias.” 

“Oh… I don’t know Evelyn.” Tris shakes her head. “I don’t know.” 

“Tris, please. I don’t know how he will take it. And this is new, it might not work out.” 

Tris purses her lips in thought. “How new?” she asks. 

“Thirty-four years.” Evelyn mutters.

“Thirty-four years!” Tris shouts. “That’s not new!!” 

“It’s been on and off.” Evelyn attempts to justify it but she knows how bad it sounds. “We were together at fourteen, we broke up at fifteen. We got together at thirty-two, I fake died.” 

Tris nods, taking everything in. It’s a lot to try and process. “And now?” 

Evelyn readjusts herself on the bed, pulling her jumper sleeves over her hands. “We kissed a few months ago and well it certainly was a kiss that went far. Not sex far but it was the kind of kiss that you can only share with someone if there is really something there.” 

“You really think there is something between you two?” 

“I mean obviously! We have practically been dating since we were fourteen. She’s gorgeous and she’s kind and caring.” Tris laughs at the idea of seeing Jeanine as ‘kind and caring’ but she stops herself. Evelyn is opening up and she needs to appreciate that. “She’s important to me Tris. I want her to be happy and I suppose I have always thought that she would have to be happy without me but… What if we can be happy together? What if we actually have a chance? A future?” 

Tris smiles and pulls Evelyn in for a hug, patting her on the back. “I’m sorry, that I judged so quickly. I won’t tell Tobias.” She pulls away and looks Evelyn in the eyes. “Don’t let her hurt you.”

Evelyn smiles a little. “She would never hurt me.”

Tris is shocked but also comforted by Evelyn’s confidence in that fact. “Good. Now, let’s find you something to wear.” 

“Okay.” Evelyn stands back up and walks back over to her wardrobe. She pulls at a blue dress. “This?” She pulls out a black dress. “Or this?” 

“First.” Tris says confidently.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Tris nods definitely. “Blue, like her faction. It’s obvious to anyone that she cares about Erudite more than anything in the world… Or maybe she cares about you more? Either way, she will appreciate the gesture. And it’s a hot dress.” 

Evelyn agrees and heads to the bathroom to get changed whilst Tris downs her glass of water and washes it up quickly. She walks back into the bedroom just as Evelyn exits the bathroom. 

“What do you think?” Evelyn asks, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Tris’ mouth drops open a little, she has never seen Evelyn look like this before. “You look amazing!” 

Evelyn blushes. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, no problem!” Tris gets lost in thoughts. “Fuck… If Jeanine isn’t insanely attracted to you tonight, then I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” 

Evelyn laughs a little. “Don’t worry, Jeanine found me attractive in Abnegation.” 

Tris pulls a face. “Yuck, that is love.” 

“It is.” Evelyn agrees. “Help me do my hair?” 

Tris nods. 

Tris helps to curl Evelyn’s long hair before applying light make up. “I can’t believe I am helping you get ready for a date with Jeanine Matthews.” Tris says, shaking her head and applying pink lip gloss on Evelyn’s lips. “Beautiful.” She stands back to look at her. 

“Thank you.” Evelyn stands from the stool and looks in the mirror. 

The doorbell rings. 

“Perfect timing.” Tris says. “Now go. Go on your date.” 

Evelyn takes a deep breath. “Okay, I can do this.” She leaves her bedroom and Tris follows her. She opens the door and is immediately stunned when she sees her date. Jeanine is dressed in navy blue high-waisted trousers with a matching blazer and light blue blouse. She wears a red ribbon tied around her neck. 

“Hello.” Jeanine, hands her a bouquet of flowers. “Seemed like the right thing to do.” she murmurs. She turns her head to see Tris. “Tris?” 

“Jeanine.” Tris gives her a small nod.

“She helped me get ready.” Evelyn tells her, handing the flowers to Tris to put in a vase. “Thank you for the flowers. Should we go?” 

Jeanine nods and extends her arm out for Evelyn to take. “Let’s go.” 

Evelyn takes it, smiling. She gives Tris a wave, trusting her to lock up and leave soon. 

They walk down the corridors, Jeanine’s six inch heels clapping against the shiny, tiled flooring. Eventually, they arrive at Erudite gardens. Evelyn immediately knows where Jeanine is taking them but lets her guide them anyway. She is proven right when they arrive in the small concealed area of the garden, hidden by overgrown foliage. 

“I thought this would be a good place since it’s where we shared our first kiss as teenagers.” Jeanine explains. She points to a picnic blanket and basket that she must have already prepared and left there. “Do sit down.” 

Evelyn sits down, looking around her. “It’s perfect.” She looks at the fairy lights placed in the bushes. “Imagine what news of your romantic side would do to your reputation.” she teases.

Jeanine rolls her eyes, opening a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses before sitting down beside her. “How has your day been?”

“Pretty average but I was certainly looking forward to this.” Evelyn takes one of the two glasses.

Jeanine takes a sip of wine. “Well I’m glad to know that I wasn’t the only one. If I am honest though, I was kind of shitting myself.”

Evelyn laughs at Jeanine's honesty. “Well thank you for your Candor Ms. Matthews.” 

“I am not Candor!”

Evelyn smirks. “Oh I know dear, otherwise we both would have been locked up a long time ago.” She looks at Jeanine’s outfit, the red catching her eye. “But whilst we are on the topic of factions, what’s with the red?” 

Jeanine freezes a little before explaining her thought process. “Well I know that you hate the factions for being so restrictive and well… maybe I want to show how love has no faction.” 

Evelyn melts. She leans in and kisses Jeanine on the lips. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“You are important to me Evelyn. I don’t know what the future holds but I know that we actually have a chance for once. I need to take that chance or I won’t be able to live with myself.” Jeanine says, visibly nervous. 

“We’ll take the chance together.” Evelyn runs her thumb over Jeanine’s lips. “You are even more beautiful than when we first got together.” she whispers. “And when we got together, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on.” 

Jeanine blushes. “Evelyn I…” She doesn’t even know what to say to that, she is so overcome with emotions. 

“I want you to be my girlfriend Jeanine.” Evelyn says. She doesn’t want to wait anymore. She wants Jeanine. She needs Jeanine now that she can finally be only hers, now that Marcus is gone.

“Really?” Jeanine was not expecting that.

Evelyn nods. “Really.” 

“Then I’m your girlfriend.” Jeanine takes Evelyn’s hand in hers. “Are you mine?”

Evelyn nods, she knows that Jeanine meant as in being her girlfriend but she can’t pass up on the opportunity. “In every sense of the word.”

Jeanine pulls her in for a kiss. “I can’t believe that we have this chance… We are forty-eight, this is mad.” 

“Maybe some things are just meant to happen.” Evelyn shrugs.

“Maybe.” Jeanine smiles, taking her hand away from Evelyn’s cheek and using it to stroke Evelyn’s dark hair. “You look so beautiful.” 

Evelyn blushes, leaning into Jeanine’s soft touch. “I hope you don’t mind that Tris knows. She was really desperate to find out who I was going on a date with.” 

Jeanine shakes her head. “I don’t care who knows Evelyn. It’s you who has to call the shots there.” 

“If Tris keeps her word then Tobias doesn’t know… I have no idea what I would tell him.” 

Jeanine picks up her wine glass and takes another sip. “It’s certainly difficult with me being who I am.” Jeanine agrees. “But he also has never known you with anyone but Marcus.” Evelyn tenses up slightly at his name and Jeanine takes her hand to soothe her. “I’m assuming he doesn’t even know that you are bisexual?”

Evelyn shakes her head. “No. Everything would be a complete shock to him and not a shock that he is likely to take well.” 

“We don’t have to tell him until you are ready.” Jeanine reassures her. “I think that Tris will keep her word.” 

“Yeah, so do I.” Evelyn repositions herself on the blanket. “So, tell me, who have you been with this past year?” 

Jeanine chokes. “Romantically?” Evelyn shrugs. “None.”

“Awh. Now the other one.” 

“Well… that’s a few more.”

Evelyn laughs and scoots closer to her. “That’s okay, I expected nothing less.” 

Jeanine rolls her eyes. “Sleeping with yourself can be incredibly sufficient but it can also get a bit tedious.” 

Evelyn shakes her head, grinning. “It is absolutely no wonder why the Abnegations hate you.” 

“Yeah.” Jeanine mutters. “And I always thought I was family friendly.”

“Oh definitely.” 

“I’ll stop now though… If that’s what you want? We don’t have to start sleeping together again but if we are going to do this we also shouldn’t really be sleeping with other people.” 

Evelyn smiles. “I would love that.” She comes closer to whisper in Jeanine’s ear. “And who said we aren’t going to have sex?” 

Jeanine arches a brow in response but Evelyn just smirks before crawling back to her original position. “Sex before marriage is sinful.” she repeats in her best imitation of an innocent Abnegation woman.

“How many times a day did you hear that in Abnegation?” Jeanine asks.

“Probably at least twice.” 

“Good thing for me that you never followed it then I suppose.” 

“I suppose so.” Evelyn leans in and kisses Jeanine. Jeanine moves everything out of the way as Evelyn ends up on top of her. “Let’s break it another time.”


End file.
